


【秋姬野】独占一滴泪水

by Khaki749



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaki749/pseuds/Khaki749
Summary: 每次注视秋君的时候，我都觉得徒劳又空虚，我不能改变他，不能拯救他，不能独占他，可是也做不到离开他。
Relationships: Hayakawa Aki & Himeno, Hayakawa Aki/Himeno, 秋姬野
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【秋姬野】独占一滴泪水

关于他们可能有过的日常猜想

【冬】

“在我死之后，秋君会为我哭泣吗？”女人漆黑柔软的眉眼弯起来，成为一个不着调的轻浮笑容。

“别做那样的假设。”对面的黑发男人一如既往的表情稀薄，连语调都寡淡得像是屋檐上平坦的积雪。

姬野笑着呼出一口苍白的烟雾，早川秋看着女人唇边一点燃烧的星火，口腔和指间都条件反射般地空虚起来，在他开口向自己的前辈讨要一只香烟之前，女人熟练地点上另一只，潦草的塞进他手中，姬野的烟带着水果味的爆珠，虚假的甜味在总烟草之前欲盖弥彰。

居酒屋泛黄的灯光沾在他们身后，在雨夜带来一点温度，谁都没带伞，黑夜又太长，只好站在屋檐下和雨滴胶着。姬野的意识被廉价啤酒泡的微醺，嘈杂的雨声让她耳朵发痒，于是她伸手勾住早川秋的肩膀，温热的脸颊贴在男人的肩峰。

从她唇里溢出的烟雾在潮湿的雨夜缓慢的弥散开来，染上早川秋瓷器般美丽冰冷的侧脸，只要她想，她可以吻他，吻他夜色沉沉的眉眼，吻他挂上一滴雨水的发尾，吻他沉默不语的嘴唇，然后她只会得到不属于她的吻，他的眼神还是坦然而空虚。

因为早川秋是一无所有的人。被夺去的太多又奉献的过了头，幸福童年和少年心气在很久之前被枪魔横扫一空，连同笑容也过早的从他睡莲颜色的唇上退场，他漂亮的脸和头发属于狐狸，生命献给了战斗，剩下的温柔眼神和为时不多的跳动心脏打上了名为玛奇玛的刻印，怎么看都没有留给姬野的余地。  
姬野悄悄抱怨着那实在不公平，一边开玩笑似的卷起早川秋落在耳边的发尾，摇摇晃晃的声线说着跌跌撞撞的话，秋君、秋君的头发是不是长长了？我说，别管那只狐狸，也把头发给我吧。

前辈会被酒精变成讨要糖果的小孩子，在第一年搭档时候早川秋发现了这件事，平日里游刃有余的女人不知道从什么时候喜欢上了深夜和居酒屋、啤酒和下酒菜，在填饱肚子前就屈服于酒精的力量，冒出毫无逻辑的闪亮眼神和白色泡沫一样接连不断的笑容、带着过分奉献的吻和拥抱，向身边任何一个人挥洒热情。

秋君，别这么无趣，老师说太正经的人容易被抓住弱点呢。第一次见识到喝醉的前辈时，早川秋在姬野用力的拥抱中听到她这么感叹着。不要死哦，秋君。

姬野总是这么说，像是某种执拗而无望的祈祷。

于是他们搭档了一年又一年，添上新的伤口，失去新的伙伴，开着充满陌生面孔的迎新会，但是他还在，前辈也还在。早川秋从怀里捞出软绵绵贴在他身上的女人，发现曾经俯视自己的女人只堪堪到自己肩头，他驾轻就熟地拉起女人的手臂，扶住女人的肩膀，踩碎地面水渍里湿漉漉的霓虹。

他说雨停了，前辈。我送你回家。

【春】

春分的温柔天气在风里卷起姬野手里春白菊的味道，早川秋自然地拎走姬野的公文包，方便女人捧起满怀的白色花束。

他们总在春分扫墓，一座坟墓一束花一位逝去的同事，姬野手里的春白菊随着时日增加，尽数供奉在冰冷的十字架之下，女人眼里有无望的释然，在余晖里漫无目的地燃烧，烧掉她的泪水语言和所有溢出的情感。

扫墓的时间固定在了日落之后，因为某次白天遇上了逝者家属，无处发泄的悲愤全部倾倒向名为姬野的恶魔猎人，姬野及肩的发尾被拉扯，脸颊泛起红色的掌印，漆黑的眼罩掉在地上，春白菊的花瓣仿佛被暴风吹拂般飘在空中。

早川秋挡开家属用力到发白的手指和滚烫的咒骂，把沉默不语放弃回应的姬野拉到身后。事后他和姬野一起拾起躺在地面被尘土侵染的无辜花朵，姬野两只眼睛望着他，一只残留着墨色的湿润瞳孔，另一只剩下一个颜色模糊的凹陷，不管哪一只看上去都是一样的空洞。

他想起第一次见到姬野也是在墓地，彼时的早川秋还只是单薄的少年，刚失去了一切，眼里的义无反顾如同刀剑锋芒，少年毫不犹豫的加入恶魔猎人的队列，成为姬野的第六任搭档，女人打着石膏戴着眼罩，一副颓丧的幸存者姿态，看着他如同打量另一座未完工的坟。

早川秋拾起落在地上的眼罩，拂干净尘土盖住姬野缺失了眼球的眼眶，在姬野发间系上工整的结，女人眨眨眼，视线找回焦距时，唇上也找回一个淡淡的笑容。

“真是少见呢，秋君生气的脸。”姬野的手指落在对方眉心的皱痕，在早川秋脸上凭空添上几粒潮湿的泥土。男人露出困惑的表情，松开皱起的眉宇叹了口气。

他对姬野总是多出几分无可奈何，捉摸不透她的玩笑和谎，她的拥抱和吻，她的突如其来和异想天开，一边无法理解一边继续纵容，直到姬野两个字写进早川秋的习惯，烟味酒精般穿行在呼吸和血液。

隔天见面的时候姬野一如既往用轻佻柔软的口吻叫他秋君，早川秋回头望见女人过肩的头发退到耳边，服帖的发尾带着新修剪的利落切口，是不容易被他人抓住的长度。

姬野在下班后用还是啤酒和早川秋打发时间，步履蹒跚贴着年轻搭档的肩膀回到不开灯的公寓，缠住对方的手臂摔进铺满月色的沙发。早川秋望着姬野的白皙耳后压住的漆黑发丝出神，直到姬野醉醺醺的把秋君两个字翻来覆去念的甜腻绵长，大剌剌地把上半身丢向秋的膝盖，脑袋枕在男人来不及扶住她肩膀的掌心。

“秋君有什么感想吗？”

“什么？”

姬野湿润到泛红的眼睛对上一张比月光还分明的脸，早川秋感受到手掌上蔓延的温软热度，把那句没头没脑的疑问权当作醉酒的附产物。

等不到回答的女人不依不饶的在搭档的微凉的手上磨蹭脸颊，发尾若有若无的刺在皮肤。

“是头发啦头发，秋君今天，总是看着我发呆不是吗。”姬野慷慨的提前公布答案，附带着期待的神色一并投向早川秋。

“还挺合适的。”早川秋坦然地接下姬野的目光，不假思索抛出过于平乏的回复。

“......好无趣。”姬野笑着叹气，不过因为是秋君倒也理所当然，呼吸里残留着啤酒的味道，和男人带着薄茧的掌心钝钝的包裹神经和思绪，于是她干脆顺从醉意，闭上眼沉沉睡去。碎发爬过她的耳骨，顺着脸颊的弧度花瓣一样卷起，早川秋腾出另一只没被姬野霸占的手拨弄女人的发尾，毛茸茸的发丝滑进手指的缝隙。

像流浪猫一样，自顾自的闯进别人生活，随心所欲的跑来跑去，又不合时宜的粘人，搞不清楚到底在想什么。

抚摸对方头发的的时候这个想法也一道滑进他的脑海，越过唇齿脱口而出，早川秋分不清自己是对睡着的前辈说话，抑或只是深夜的自言自语，明明喝醉酒的只有姬野，他的脸颊和胸口却也跟着热起来。

明天醒来的时候手肯定会麻掉，早川秋仰头靠上沙发靠垫，决定明天一定要和姬野抱怨一番。

【夏】

早川秋的梦里总在下雪，就算是夏日炎热挥之不去的夜晚，他的梦还是把他禁锢在冰封的冬季，他在梦里看到弟弟裹着围巾带着毛线帽子的背影，头顶的毛线球随着弟弟离开的步伐一蹦一跳消失在视线，然后雪花掉下来，他在看不到尽头的路边等的百无聊赖，在被雪染成纯白的世界里分不清等待的时间，只是暴露在空气里的双手有点冷，他想弟弟应该带着手套和球回来，只要他继续这么等下去。

他漫无目的的看着脚边的雪花堆积起来，又被一只漆黑的皮鞋踩下，早川秋抬头对上姬野墨色的眼，女人叼着烟，笑眯眯的拍拍他的脑袋，他几乎脱口而出不要把我当成小孩子，但是此时此刻他确实还不到姬野的肩膀，穿着球鞋和连帽外套，如同所有随处可见的十几岁男孩。

“你在等人吗？”姬野蹲下身和他四目相对，语气耐心温和，俨然一副对待走失儿童的态度。

早川秋想也许梦里的姬野不认识自己，但是没人会对梦境较真，于是他轻轻点了点头。

“等了多久？”

“……不知道。”

姬野露出困扰的表情，偏过头思考片刻，轻轻拉住早川秋露在袖口之外的手指，“手好凉，你等很久了吗？”她伸出另一只手，成年人的手掌轻易的把男孩的双手包覆其中，面前的男孩沉默不语，于是她笑着抛出另一个问题：“要我陪你玩吗？”

“咦？”

“总觉得你看上去很希望能有人陪你玩的样子，”女人站起身，拉住早川秋的手揣进大衣口袋，“再往前走一点有个公园，门口有卖很好吃的关东煮，对面还有电影院，另外……”

“……抱歉，我有要等的人，所以不能离开这里。”姬野的手很温暖，早川秋费了些时间才回过神从她的大衣口袋和手掌之间抽回手。

“是吗……”女人低垂着目光，睫毛投下的影子像是落在眼里的羽毛，加上一层灰色的浅浅遗憾，“那只能先和你说再见了呢。”

姬野拆下挂在颈间的长长的围巾绕在男孩的脖颈，整理围巾的时候指尖擦过早川秋被冻的有些麻木的耳垂，变成浅浅的痛觉。

早川秋在姬野家的沙发上睁开眼睛，女人正蹲在沙发前以饶有兴致的顽皮目光打量自己，几乎和他的梦重合起来，但是现在是夏天，阳光早早的穿过落地窗在木质地板上流淌，身上的毛毯温暖的过了头，甚至在后颈泛出一层薄汗，手指和耳朵也并不——

不，耳朵还是有点痛，具体一点的话大概是耳垂？

在逐渐炎热起的空气里，早川秋思索着姬野扬起的唇角和耳垂上微弱痛觉的联系，逐渐清醒过来，快步走到卫生间的镜子前确认。

“啊，秋君发现了吗，觉得怎么样，虽然大致是黑色，不过在不同光线下看的话颜色也会不一样。我觉得相当合适呢，”

在卫生间明亮的白炽灯和镜面反光下，早川秋困惑地注视耳垂上凭空出现的耳洞和耳钉，类似碎钻的材质在冷光下变成深蓝色，姬野在他身后探出脑袋，顺势把下颚靠在他的肩膀，一副心满意足样子。

早川秋在那幅表情面前放弃了责备对方的想法，无可奈何的叹了口气。“先不说合不合适的问题，为什么前辈喜欢的耳钉会在我的耳朵上？”

“大概是一时兴起吧。”姬野的目光飘忽到一旁的牙刷上，不经意的怂了怂肩膀。

或者是她昭然若揭的私心，想在早川秋身上留下属于她的痕迹，想要独占一个他人无法知晓的回忆，想要早川秋看到那枚耳钉时或许能想起她一星半点。  
如果早川秋追问一句，用那双分明的眼睛看她，她说不定会放弃蹩脚的借口，难得的对他坦诚，可是他对她总是多出几分纵容，足够让他对她的任性不加以追问。而她的如果也永远只能是如果。只能让说不出的话做不到的事燃在香烟里，眼睁睁的看着它们干涸烧尽。

【秋】

“秋君，啊——”姬野如同面对牙医一样朝着早川秋的方向张开嘴，面前的男人从塑料袋里拿出一个形状饱满的橘子，对半分开剥下表皮，认真的私下粘连在果肉上的白色丝线，把形状完好的一瓣塞进她嘴里。

姬野咀嚼了没两下，垂下眉毛露出沮丧的表情，吐了吐舌尖感叹：“好酸。”

并不是在模仿傻瓜情侣的喂食游戏，只是因为惯用手骨折、皮肤泛着淤青和大小伤口的姬野单纯地做不到。所以顺理成章地由早川秋代劳。

姬野吃了三分之一就放弃的橘子放在床头，被早川秋本着不浪费粮食的原则消灭干净。甜味所剩无几，酸楚让他不由自主地皱眉，可是他还是把橙色的果实吞咽干净。

明明是秋天，还是会有没成熟的橘子吗？

姬野盯着那张露出几分愁苦的脸忍不住笑起来：“秋君，不勉强自己也没关系的。”

“可是前辈，我不喜欢放弃。”早川秋望着女人身上的绷带和伤口，难得的感到不甘心。

他说的不是关于酸涩橘子的话题，她大概也不是。

早川秋不喜欢放弃，比谁都认真努力脚踏实地，相信着总有一天能把诅咒之钉刺入恶魔的心脏，独属于少年的义无反顾定格在他漆黑的眼里成为凝固的琥珀。

姬野望着那张稚气未脱的脸，想着有梦想是件好事，毕竟希望和梦想都是奢侈品，而她的那一份已经比烟灰还不值钱，早在第一次受伤的尖锐痛觉里，在第一任搭档的葬礼上，在幽灵伸出手摘除她的眼球的时候就灰飞烟灭溃不成军了。

她的搭档断断续续换了六任，扫墓的名单越来越长，痛觉和伤痛在她身上结痂留下深深浅浅的痕迹，时常让她觉得活下去三个字都显得勉强。她太了解徒劳的意义，受伤和死亡都稀松平常，她不是英雄，他们不是英雄，只是维持这座城市运作的冰冷齿轮，不需要名字也不需要被铭记。

上周碰到的恶魔很强，和早川秋召唤的狐狸撕扯在一起，流下滚烫的血液浸透衣角，姬野在一片硝烟枪火里把早川秋拉到身后，幽灵匍匐在废墟里前行，泛青的苍白手臂海葵一样绽放。

姬野的记忆停在了恶魔的尖啸和嶙峋的牙齿，脚下的混凝土碎裂开来，然后她不受控制的下坠。

醒来的时候她花了些时间适应医院雪白的天花板和消毒水味道，扭头冲身边的早川秋笑起来，沙哑的嗓音一字一句掉出干涩的唇。

“看来成功收集到枪混蛋的肉片了呢。”

一克、五克、三克，他们会逐渐靠近早川秋的梦想，在那之后，之后的事情姬野无法想象，她见过太多的人死在复仇的路上，见过太多实现不了的愿望，  
见过太多无用的挣扎，可是早川秋不知道什么是徒劳，心脏装满回忆也不需要未来，他可以纵容姬野的过分亲昵，陪姬野喝酒到临晨三点，却不会为姬野放弃复仇。

「每次注视秋君的时候，我都觉得徒劳又空虚，我不能改变他，不能拯救他，不能独占他，可是也做不到离开他。」姬野在写给妹妹的信里如此写道，画上句号时早川秋推开病房的门，她若无其事地对折信纸随手塞进笔记本。

“前辈，我来接你出院。”

“秋君带我去喝酒吧，医院的套餐我都吃腻了。”

“不行。要等到前辈的石膏拆掉之后再说。”

被拒绝的女人孩子气地鼓起脸颊，用被石膏包裹的硬邦邦的手虚张声势地敲了敲早川秋的后背。

“那么秋君帮我洗头发吧。”黑发女人提出另一个要求，似乎笃定了早川秋不会拒绝，脸上早早挂上得逞的笑容。

早川秋望着凝固在姬野手臂的石膏，发现自己确实做不到拒绝。

于是姬野的浴室里升腾起温柔的雾气，早川秋卷起半截西装的袖子，伸手在姬野湿润的发间摩擦出绵密的白色泡沫，早川秋终于知道平日里若有若无的山茶味道来自何处，多余的泡沫和水滴一起滚下姬野的脖颈，融进在女人白皙锁骨漂荡的水面，大概是怕泡沫掉进眼睛，姬野少有的低垂视线，脑袋温驯的枕在早川秋掌心，弯曲的膝盖浮出水面，如同两座延绵的纯白海岛。

她被环绕周身的温暖安逸浸泡得昏昏欲睡，在脑海里描绘兀自描绘起早川秋的双手，修长的骨架被血肉包裹，干净的皮肤下透出一两条苍蓝色血管，掌心里因为长年训练生出薄茧，空荡荡的无名指不知道会套上谁的戒指。

“前辈。”她听到对方的声音在浴室里朦胧的响起来，一时间分不清是来自早川秋还是来自自己的脑海。

“嗯？”姬野花了些时间才从鼻腔飘出一句应答，声音仿佛也沾了水汽温软的快要融化。

“我和卡斯签订了契约。”早川秋用一如既往的平坦声线说出一个陈述句。

名为卡斯的恶魔很强大，代价也并不便宜，当它提出用男人的一半生命来支付时，早川秋没什么犹豫地接受了这个买卖，爽快挥霍掉只剩下复仇的人生，签约的瞬间他想起了姬野，要是她知道了，会是什么表情呢。  
独眼的黑发女人正单手紧紧捉住早川秋的领子，全然不顾头上堆积的泡沫和进浴缸之前就褪的一干二净的衣服，水珠一路跑过姬野皮肤，接二连三的往下坠落。

“撤回！现在马上！就算是秋君我也不允许！”

早川秋第一次看到姬野失控的样子，黑发凌乱地贴在脸颊，眼眶被情绪和流下的洗发水染成刺痛的红，胸口像是渴求氧气般起伏，连声音都慌乱起来。

“前辈，”早川秋轻轻叫她，如同每次姬野喝醉时那样扶住她肩膀，伸手擦拭女人脸上残余的泡沫和液体，平静地开口“契约是无法中断的，前辈也知道吧，这样下去的话是杀不死枪之恶魔的，我不想一直都躲在前辈身后。”

姬野看着男人没有波澜的双眼，少年时的义无反顾分毫未减，在那片漆黑里从来不会有她的身影，她终于感到一阵脱力，松开手浑身湿透地坠进他怀里，像是折断翅膀的白鸽，惊惶而绝望，沉甸甸的泪水砸在早川秋的胸口成为一场大雨。

“......不要、我不要这样......秋君、秋君......”平日里游刃有余的恶魔猎人从姬野身体里彻底退去，黑发的女人突然软弱下来，仿佛被夺走了词藻，只能单调而悲哀的呢喃着相同的话语。

早川秋没有让女人哭泣的经验，同样也没有安慰哭泣女人的经验，他的大脑被浴室氤氲的水汽泡得一片茫然，和姬野一起跌坐在浴室的地板，身上的衣物和身前的她都湿漉漉的滴水，姬野的脑袋埋进他的上衣，他看不见女人的神色，却听见她易碎的声音敲打在他胸口，热水一样温热的渗进心脏，让他什么都做不到，只好顺从的回应她每一句混乱的语句。

秋君。

嗯。

秋君。

我在。

秋君。

前辈。

不要、死。

早川秋感到黑发女人在颤抖，用他听过的最无助的声音断断续续拼凑成句。于是他伸手抱紧她温暖的身躯，认真的在她耳边说好。

【在某个冬春交界】

早川秋实现了他的诺言，没有让姬野见证他的死亡。

以他从未想象过的最糟糕的方式。

恶魔的指爪和利齿都没有杀死姬野，他们经历了太多危险的战斗，让早川秋几乎忘了只要一枚普通的子弹就可以轻易的做到消抹生命。当他在成为废墟的拉面店上发现姬野的身影时，那枚植根在女人胸口的子弹已经开出了玫瑰。早川秋终于彻底理解了姬野口中「不要死」那三个字的重量，毫不犹豫地抽出身后形状为刀的诅咒之钉。

不行啊秋君，为了我拔刀，太浪费了，这样的话会在杀掉抢混蛋之前就把生命消耗殆尽的。姬野被口腔里翻涌的血液堵住话语，没来得及阻止，只能睁大  
眼睛把早川秋的背影烙印在仅剩的瞳孔，将死之人还会有哭泣的力气吗，姬野感到挂在眼眶的沉重泪水，在模糊的视线里执拗的看向早川秋的方向。

她知道他们永远成不了少年漫画的主角，只是勇者攀上高塔的垫脚石，苟延残喘的消耗品，复仇如同汽油浇灌心脏驱动身体，成为仅剩的最无望的希望。可是早川秋比谁都温柔，容易心软，容易牺牲，无论见证多少次死亡，还是会为他人落下新鲜的泪水，明明一无所有，却仍然会付出一切。

“不要死……秋君，我死掉的时候，希望你能为我哭一下哦。”

如同在生日的烛火前许下一个愿望，而现在她是飘摇的烛火本身，被幽灵吞噬的空荡荡的袖子飘成两缕烟气。

姬野注视着那个熟悉又眷恋的身影许下最后一个愿望。

神啊，我会献上一切的，所以、请让我独占一滴秋君的泪水吧。

然后蜡烛熄灭了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是电锯人里最喜欢的两位角色，都是长相中性的黑发美人这一点非常戳我。成年人之间烟酒交织欲言又止的相处方式也很棒，总是会想象电次加入之前秋姬野的日常。  
> 写的时候其实没有特别注意时间，写到第三段的时候才发现刚好是三个季节就用四季分段了，如果不做恶魔猎人的话他们会度过相当幸福的四季吧。  
> 秋和卡斯契约内容是虚构的，原著似乎没有看到具体描写（也许漏看了）好像只记得战斗之后寿命只剩三年这一点。  
> 如果有内容上的错误欢迎指出，感谢看到这里，如果能喜欢的话非常荣幸。
> 
> Lofter卡其卡欢迎交流


End file.
